Evaluate. $\dfrac{3^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}}{\sqrt[5]{-96}}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{3^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}}{\sqrt[5]{-96}}&=\dfrac{\sqrt[5]{3}}{\sqrt[5]{-96}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[5]{\dfrac{3}{-96}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[5]{-\dfrac{1}{32}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac{1}{\sqrt[5]{32}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac12 \end{aligned}$